


Untitled Jared/Danneel fic

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'mma be adventurous and ask for Jared/Danneel. :> Um, AU, please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jared/Danneel fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for setissma.

"Seriously," says Jared. "Today is the day."

"Obviously," says Genevieve, dryly. Her sarcastic support is completely helpful. Really. "Just like yesterday was the day."

"Did I ever actually say yesterday was the day?" Jared asks. He groans. "She's out of my league. Look at her. She's all smart and beautiful and amazing."

"And you're ignorant and hideous," says Gen. "Go talk to the pretty accountant."

Jared swallows, nods once, and sits up. "Okay," he says. "I'm going."

Danneel Harris is, in Jared's estimation, the most beautiful girl in the world. Which wouldn't actually be a problem, but she's funny, and smart, and kind of Jared's dream girl. He's always had a thing for strong, confident women.

Which might be why he has failed, in the six monthly staff meetings they've had since he started working at KripCo, to actually _talk to her_.

But today's the day.

"Hey," says Danneel, looking up at him with a smile. Jared tries not to trip over his tongue. Or his feet. Really any part of his body. "Jared, right? In marketing?"

"Yes," Jared manages. "I'm Jared." His brain kind of catches up. "Hi."

"Hi," says Danneel. She looks amused. "Did you need some help?"

"Uh," he says. "No. I mean--" he laughs a little. "So, I would tell you I'm usually smoother about this, but I don't think you'd believe me. And, uh, yeah, fair enough." He laughs a little. "How badly am I doing at this?"

"Talking?" Danneel asks, but she's smiling. "Pretty badly."

Jared laughs, but he's feeling a little better. She doesn't look like she's going to shoot him down. "I was sort of trying to ask you out. Indirectly."

Danneel nods, eyes twinkling. "Yeah, I hear that's the way to do it. Kind of like a stealth attack."

"Exactly," Jared agrees. "Like a really inept ninja. The girl doesn't realize you're interested because you're too bad at, you know, basic communication."

"And how is that good again?" Danneel asks, laughing.

"Clearly it's not, which is why I am still single." He gives her his best smile. "But, um--you seem really awesome. And I'm hoping I haven't made a totally bad impression."

"Not totally," Danneel says. She looks away, looking kind of pleased and embarrassed. It makes Jared kind of--okay, a _lot_ hopeful. "Are you busy tonight?"

Jared grins. "Not even a little." He reconsiders. "I mean, uh, obviously I'm really popular and have lots going on in my life and stuff. But I could squeeze you in."

Danneel laughs. "You really know how to charm a girl. Meet me after work, we can get dinner."

Jared can't keep a ridiculous grin off his face. "Seriously?"

"I like inept," she says. "See you tonight, Jared."

"Yeah," says Jared. "Can't wait."


End file.
